I had a Cold
by orangawesome
Summary: This is one of those rare days when Hijikata could finally made Okita sat and had a proper talk. As proper as anything that involves Okita could. Rated T for Okita's joke. RnR. Do I have to write more of this? :o Chapter 5 Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Uh, hello guys \o/

This plot came all of sudden into my head. And since I had somekind trouble at writing dialogues so.. I wrote this XD

Warning : Okita's language, grammatical problem, typo, OOC-ness (I hope not so. But if you find it feel free to tell me. Better safe than sorry, hehe.)

this story was not intended to be sho-ai since I'm fond of their sibling-like relationship (more like strict mother and mischievous son sometimes :3).But you can take it that way if you want to :D

Disclaimer : Hakuoki: Shinsengumi Kitan belongs to Good Idea Factory

Enjoy~ And good luck.

.

.

.

"I had a cold." A blunt statement.

"You had a cold." Another blunt statement.

"Yup." A nod.

"An almost four years old cold."

"Uh..."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" A raised eyebrow.

"I'm not lying." A shrug.

An exasperated sigh. "No. You're not. You're just joking. An awful joke that was not funny, even at the first place."

"But shinpattsan laughed." An innocent confused face.

"I. Am. Not. SHINPACHI!" A growl ended with a yell.

"Don't be so jealous Hijikata-san... You're such a douche." He pouted, leaning his face on one hand.

Hijikata twitched,"Okita, do you remember our regulations?"

Okita was silent for awhile, "Uh, yeah...sure."

Hijikata inhaled an exhaled slowly,"Good. What are they?"

Okita pondered for a moment, then he took a deep breath, "Don't screw the bushido, don't leave the shinsengumi, don't raise your own money, don't fuss over someone else's ass, don't piss Hijikata-san off if you don't wan't him to push you to commit suicide." Okita said it in one breath with eyes closed and a mock solemn face.

"Do not screw the rules!" Hijikata snapped.

"I didn't! I just said it in my own words." Okita pouted.

"The last rule is: Engaging in private fights was prohibited." Hijikata explained.

Okita mouthed an 'o' "I don't remember that one. Did you made it up?"

"I AM the one who made the whole regulation Okita." Hijikata exhales very.. very slowly. And Okita noticed it.

"No wonder the regulation sounds really poetic."

"You are NOT going to tease me about THAT again."

"Looks like I'm going to be grounded." Okita's eyes widened in realization "I'm pissing Hijikata-san off! I'm going to die!"

Hijikata winced. "Yes and no. Seppuku."

"Aw man... You don't need to do that." Okita whine and murmured to himself, "I'm going to die soon anyway."

"Indeed." Hijikata twitched at the tone Okita made. "Twice."

"What?"

"Seppuku. Twice." Said Hijikata matter of factly.

"How..am I supposed to do that?" Hijikata could see Okita's eyes twitched and proud of himself because of it.

"Seppuku. Ressurection. Seppuku. Ressurection."

Okita grinned, "you don't want me to die, do you Hijikata-san?"

Hijikata sighed, "not really. I want to kill you with my own hands."

"Oh!" Okita launched himself upon Hijikata all of sudden and exclaimed, "How sweet of you!"

Hijikata pushed Okita off abruptly, "knocked it off Okita! What actually happened?" Hijikata shouted.

Okita answered easy going-ly, "I had a cold. It is going to be better soon. I didn't cough at all the whole day." Cough cough.

"Alright then. May I assume that it was the tatami who was coughing."

"Okita..."

Okita stands up, "sorry Hijikata-san. It's my time to patrol." He perform an apologetic smile and made his way to the door.

Hijikata watched his retreating back in silence until he remembered something, "this is not your patrol shift. It is Saitou's. Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"Running away from you of course." Okita gave him an innocent look.

Hijikata twitched, snapped, and goes berserk, "OKITA SOUJI, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! WERE NOT FINISHED YET!"

Okita ran backwards, cupping his hand around his mouth, and shouted, "YES I KNOW! I LOVE YOU TOO HIJIKATA-SAN!" before he sped through the alleyway and disappear in a turn, "Bye! Bye!" his voice fade near the end.

Hijikata slammed his hand to the floor, he know he could not outrun him. Maybe he shloudn't push it too far.

"A cold my ass..."

A/n:

I'm trying to perform Okita's evil joke in here, but I don't know if I succeeded or not :(

So, please tell me what do you think about this piece :D

Say something in the review box, I reeeeally need one of those .

I accept flames too! XD

Thank you for reading this!

Btw do you think I should made more of this short conversation?


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I would like to thank, _Lala_ for her awesome review. She was the first to give response and encouragement! I'm so...happy that I couldn't stop grinning the whole day!**

Disclaimer : Hakuoki belongs to me. So all of you can sue me now! HAHAHAHA! JK! #slapped

* * *

"Sit."

Okita poked his head from the door, "uh, okay." And sat obediently.

"Not there."

He squinted an inch forward. Literally.

"Further inside."

Okita squinted another inch. Giving Hijikata an innocent look.

"Further..."

Okita moved half an inch.

"Okita!"

Okita jumped at the sudden bark. He inched closer.

"Stop fooling around!" Hijikata stalked into the middle of the room. "Sit right here!" He pointed a spot in front of him. When Okita kept staring at him-unmoved, Hijikata yelled, "Get away from the door!"

Okita pouted and dragged himself unwillingly to the spot.

"Good." Hijikata walked past Okita and sat between him and the door. "You are not going to pass this door. Unless-"

"I could get out of the window." Okita cut Hijikata's speech short. "Unfortunately, there is no window in here." Okita observed the room an made a face, "you're too paranoid Hijikata-san. Your fangirls had taken care at every assasin who had an eye on your neck."

"Let me finish will you?" Hijikata's lips twitched. At Okita's remark and at a flash of panic inside the first division captain's eyes. "Relax. I don't bite."

Okita sighed dramatically, "yeah, I know that. You'll probably just munched my ear off."

"Say that again and I'll chomp your head away."

"That again."

Hijikata deadpanned. He'll never win against this boy, will he? "You are not to leave this room unless you tell me a secret." Hijikata inhales deeply and continued in serious tone, "or made me completely dazed."

Okita smirked and leaned forward, "How if I could do both?"

"Then so be it." Hijikata smiled darkly. Challenging the younger man.

Okita straightened himself and spoke in a drop dead serious tone, "Saito had a wife."

"WHAT?!" Hijikata jolted for a second before he returned to his cool demeanor, "Saito who?"

"Hajime." Said Okita matter of factly. "She looked real pretty in that dress."

Hijikata blinked. When he opened his eyes, Okita was gone. He sighed. He gazed at the clear blue sky for a moment before he got up. Not to pursue Okita, but to knock at a certain someone's door.

"Saito, we need to a talk."

* * *

**A/n: **

****Phew... I did this almost in the middle of the night. After I finished my KTI homework TTATT

#ignore me

I really, really want to know what did you think of my work. So, pleeeease leave some review(s) or something okay? It's totally okay if you leave a flame! I'm eager to hear your feedback ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys,**

**Look! I'm still alive! After that seppuku attempt caused by sudden chemistry exam, Applied Biology was dragging me into a brawl. Leaving me bloodied, brushed, and dying. So sorry for the late update .**

**I'm so happy to see 2 favs and 2 awesome Reviews!**

**So, here's the new chapter ;)**

* * *

The door was opened by a tired looking Okita who closed the door behind him and sat obediently. Hijikata sat in front of him. Wide awake, perfectly poised, and extremely silent. Okita whined, "That was meeean."

"Finding your opponent's weakness is not mean, it is necessary." Hijikata said matter of factly. While crossing his arms on his chest.

Okita made a shocked face, "But I could've died from sugar low!" He looked into the distance and wiped non-existent tears away, "How sad."

"You can live without your enormous supply of sweets. Besides if there is any possibility that could've killed you, that is being Diabetic." Hijikata pushed the candies deeper into his pocket.

"No fun."

Hijikata smiled evilly at the sulking boy, " or perhaps you could live the rest of your life with ugly, black tooth that was full of holes and everlasting toothache."

The boy was silent, still sulking. Prodding the floor with his pointer.

Hijikata gritted his teeth, "you're not getting away this time."

Okita cut off his dramatical act and pouted, "you said the same thing last time."

"I didn't."

"You did."

"Did not."

"Yesh you did it."

"Never."

"Always."

Hijikata glared.

"Okay.. okay... you're not saying the same thing." Okita rolled his eyes, "It's just painfully similar speech."

Hijikata's brow twitched furiously, "you're still not going anywhere."

Okita swatted his hand dismissively, "there is no use to say such thing Hijikata-san." He smirked playfully, leaning forward, "you're going to throw me outside anymay."

Hijikata raised his eyebrow, "why is that so?"

Okita fell forward all of sudden. Hijikata rushed to the boy's side, obviously worried. The boy was shaking. He checked for possible wound around his head and arms.

"Hijikata-san," Okita clutched his kimono tightly, Hijikata became more panicked. "It is very cold in here, mind to share your warm body with me?"

Hijikata stopped dead in his track. His face unreadable. His bangs fell into his eyes, casting some sort of shadow, emanating evil aura. Okita blinked, "What's up? I'm just joking." And all hell break loose.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Okita ducked in time to avoid a flying desk. He scrambled backwards while avoiding several more flying objects. A knife landed an inch away from his hand. And the door closed in front of his nose. "Told ya."

"SHUT UP!" Hijikata said while managing to keep his usual cold (creepy) tone and failing miserably. "AND STOP HIDING YOUR MEDICATION IN THE FOLD OF YOUR FUTON!"

Okita perked up, "Are you stalking me Hijikata-san? You're such a tsun-"

"DO NOT TSUN – TSUN ME!" Hijikata barked.

Kondou Isami popped out of nowhere, scolding Okita with a fatherly style. "Bullying your vice commander is not very nice Okita-kun." He patted Okita's head. The boy bowed his head lowly, pouting. He found the floor very interestig all of sudden.

Kondo clapped his hand and made a conclusion, "therefore, you should do it more often."

* * *

**A/n:**

**I'm so sorry if it was kinda weird. I'm trying my best .**

**This not to be sho-ai, more into family interaction. But you can take it that way if you wan't to. **

**AddictedToMxM : Yeah, they deserve more happy stuff. Wow, someone's is thinking the same thing as I do.**

**Bitterness11: Kyaaa . Thank You. I'm so sorry for the short chapter. But i'm trying to keep it regularly updated. #blink**

**If you had an idea or something, please tell me. I would gladly accept it. Just say it! i won't be angry.**

**Don't forget to review! What do you think about this fic and what should I do about it. because I'm a newbie he he he.**

**Flame is okay ;)**

**Sampai jumpa!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody,**

**I'm back! That sudden exam had failed to kill me HA HA! #slapped**

**Waaa! So happy to see the reviews! Expecially from AddictedToMxM, you reviewed so fast! That was awesome! Becarefull with the juices! They are evil! .**

**younganimelover, you made me flattered XD**

**I'm so sorry for the OOC-ness ****_Zhera_****. I'm working on it . I'm so happy to read your review. Thank you!**

**Here comes more ****_Akuma Shoujo23_****! Be ready^^ #slapped**

**So, here's the update!**

* * *

Okita walked through the corridor lazily. He stopped in front of a door. Staring at said door for a moment before shouting, "You kicked me out and now you told me to get in. Make up your mind, Hijikata-san."

"That was two weeks ago."

"You have wounded my ego. And that hurts. Real bad."

Hijikata grunted. "Okita, I had no time for this."

Okita rolled his eyes and slide the door open. "What now?"

Hijikata sat in the middle of the room. A scroll of paper, a brush, and an ink stone was present before him. Okita raised his right eyebrow. "Are you going to show me how to make a Haiku? Sorry but I'm not interested."

Hijikata ignored Okita's remark. "Sit."

"Okay."

"Did you go to Akihabara last night?" Hijikata asked with a tone that made it sounds like a statement.

"Yeah, why?" Okita leaned forward. "Don't be jealous. I'm not doing anything."

"I'm not jealous!" Hijikata smacked the floor. "Now, could you please tell me why there is a very angry man who made a ruckus at the gate of our HQ painfully early in the morning, asking for repayment because of damage made by someone called Okita Souji."

"Not me."

"Yes, you."

Okita inhaled deeply,"It was a long story."

"Good. I don't wan't to hear it." Hijikata closed his eyes and sigh.

"Am I about to brace the darkness of your lecture?"

"No. You are going to write a letter of apology."

Okita gasped, "NO WAY."

"Yes way."

"That was way too traumatic for my pride and ego."

Hijikata twitched, and shoved the paper and the writing utensil to Okita's lap. "Do me a favor and write that man a letter that got '_sorry'_ and '_I won't do it again'_ in it so I could get rid of him!"

Okita scribbled something on the paper for a minute. "I'm Done. Gotta go now Hijikata-san. Bye bye!" He stood and leave. "Don't miss me."

Hijikata perked up.

**Dear Mister,**

**Hijikata-san told me to write a letter that got "sorry" and "I won't do it again" in it, so he could get rid of you.**

**Yours truly,**

**Okita Souji**

For once in his life as a vice commander in Shinsengumi, Okita LITERRALY did what he told him to do. Today, Hijikata Toshizo discovered that it's not a good thing. He wrote a note in piece of paper. Few seconds later, the door slide open, revealing Yamazaki. "Could you please pass this message to Okita, Yamazaki-kun?"

Yamazaki nodded and left the room.

**Okita, you're grounded for a month**

* * *

**A/n:**

**Phew... It's 1:36 am right now O_o**

**And I'm also excited to see four people gave alert to this fic! I'm trying my best and I'm going to make the update as regular as possible.**

**Sorry for the OOC-ness in the previous chapter. I'm still working on it .**

**So, what do you think about it? **

**Say something! I'm accepting everything! Even flames. it was cute!**

**Like it? Dislike it? Say it~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uh.. hello guys.^^**

**I'm so sorry for disappearing. I was depressed for awhile and caught a writer's block haha^^ But now I'm back!**

**It seems that I ****accidentally mixed the personality of Hakuouki's Okita and Okita Souji from Peace Maker Kurogane. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. *bow***

**Gyaa! . I'm so happy to see _Addicted To MxM_ again! You always review the first and huge thanks for telling me your opinion! Let's spreeaaaddd the sunshiiinnneeeee! #slapped**

**8 awesome favs and 6 awesome follow! I love you guys!**

**And Thank you _Julyanni Souma_ for giving me an idea for this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: Hakuouki belongs to it's respectful owners. Shinsengumi belongs to the History.**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, the birds chirped happily, and Okita was heading towards his doom. I mean, walking towards Hijikata's room. He knocked three times and waited.

"What 's with the sudden formalities?" Okita enters the room silently. He sat and stare straight into Hijikata's eyes.

"I believe you have received my message."

Okita gave Hijikata a lopsided smile. "I'm so scared right now."

"You better be."

"Oh, the horror." Okita shivered mockingly.

Hijikata glared at him.

He grinned at Hijikata.

Silence.

Another silence.

And more silence.

Okita was bored. "So?"

"I've consider thousands of punishment for you to do. But even the combination of them all could not produce an optimal effect on you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Hijikata sighed."You are free to go," Okita was taken aback by this. He slanted his eyes and spoke,"I know what's your plan! You're going to make me feel guilty," Okita took a deep breath. "For a month! How evil!"

"Huh?"Hijikata was stunned for a moment.

"But I'm not going to let you win!" Okita stand. "I'm going to repay your _kindness_ by serving you a cuisine that **no one** had ever tasted."

Hijikata facepalmed. "I don't want to be the **first** one to **die**, Souji. Pick someone else."

"You are so skeptic Hijikata-san."

Hijikata shrugged. "It could be poisonus."

"Don't worry Hijikata-san, It's not safe."

"Ha!"

Okita made a business face."Thank you for your encouragement Hijikata-san. I'm going to be in charge of dinner for a month as my punishment. How does that sounds?"

"It's sounds like the whole HQ are being punished, not you."

* * *

A/n: At last! I'm so happy to be back again.

I'm taking my holiday with studying about Okita and find out more about him. I hope the OOC-ness was decreasing .

Oh, the most important thing is you can help me with telling me your ideas! Or perhaps you had a some thing that you wanted to share, feel free to send it to me!

Don't forget to tell me what do you think about this fic!

Review, Fav, Follow, or PM me!

Fla-okay^^ If you don't like this fic, please tell me. So I could repair it^^

Ja ne! Oyasumi.


End file.
